Abnegation love in Dauntless
by SmartSelflessSexy4610
Summary: Tris and Tobias meet in abnegation and go through iniation together in dauntless. No war story.
1. Meeting and falling in love

**AU: This is my first fanfic and I have read a lot of stories like this one and loved them.**

TRIS Pov (aged 10)

I held my head low as we entered the funeral home to show respect to Evelyn Eaton before being laid to rest.

At the end I heard faint sniffles coming from upstairs and I know curiosity is selfish here but I don't care and when I reach the source all I can see is a cupboard exactly like the one in our house but this one has a very different demeanour to it and there is a few red dots trailing from one room to the door. I open it to see a boy around my age crying with a blood stained torn shirt. " Why are you crying." I ask pitifully." I am all alone now cause my mum is down there and my dad beats me." He answers bursting into tears again. " At least tell me your name so you wont be alone anymore." I reply. He shrugs trying to control his sobs enough to talk and after a while he replies " Tobias Eaton.". " Beatrice Prior" I say and he smiles. Later when my family leaves Tobias asks to hang around with me at school tomorrow and I happily oblige as it would be selfish to refuse.

3 years later Tobias pov (13 years old)

Today me and Bea walked to our special spot. An old tall oak tree. We both know that we are going to transfer factions because we don't fit in abnegation maybe dauntless but I'll go wherever Bea does because she is more than just a friend. I love her and have ever since my mothers funeral but never plucked up the courage to tell her til today." Bea I love you" She leans in and presses her delicate soft lips to mine and I immediately kiss back and we don't pull apart until the need for air fills our lungs. "Toby I love you too" at this moment I know that there is a shit eating grin on my face. " Bea will you go out with me and when you transfer where were you thinking because I will follow you anywhere and to the world's end and back because I love you." I say hesitantly. She smiles and says " Toby I will and maybe dauntless and I would too because I love you so much."

2 months later Tris pov

Me and Toby agreed to meet at 10pm tonight to start training for dauntless. We have been dating for two months. after school he kissed me sweetly on the lips and left promising to meet me the usual meal for Abnegation everyone goes to sleep and I do to but am woken by the quiet beeping of my alarm and quickly get dressed then run the mile to an old dauntless gym that was used whilst the other was being built. We throw knives and shoot guns for a few hours before returning home to get a good nights sleep but not before making-out til we can't breath.

3 years later ( aptitude day) Tris pov

Me, Caleb, Susan and Tobias sit at a table in silence but sneaking glances at each other, the Erudites sit and read or quiz each other, the amity are playing some sort of game and singing, Candor are shouting at each other why do they have to be so loud and finally the dauntless are just doing crazy things. A teacher calls out mine, tobias', a dauntless and 2 amities for our test.

Hi im a page break and my name is black widow.

Me and toby meet at our special spot where he says " Bea im divergent" then he starts crying. " I am too don't worry we'll get through it together I love you." I say softly. He just crashes his lips to mine. We pull away and he sighs before saying " I need to get home before HE does or I'll be in pain for the rest of the week and we don't need that in dauntless now do we, I love you." I tell him I love him too then we depart waiting for tomorrow. I arrive home and immediately start on dinner made up of peas boiled potatoes and lightly seasoned chicken. I quickly fall asleep after a very uneventful evening and dream about a live in dauntless with Tobias

Next day choosing ceremony

My family and the rest of abnegation enter The Hub settled me, Caleb ,susan and tobias all take our seats at the front. Tobias' father Marcus stands and addresses everyone and talks about each faction for ages and finally he calls the names out and when he gets to Irun up and cut my hand and let the blood drop onto the coals, Tobias follows soon after and when he joins me, we embrace and he kisses me soft and sweet yet full of passion.

**Hope you liked the first chapter sorry its short will try and make others longer**

**message me with ideas or such **

**love you my ravens or iniates tell me which you prefer.**


	2. Arriving in Dauntless

Tris pov

As soon as the ceremony finishes the dauntless all run to the train tracks. The train comes a few moments later and we all manage to jump on it fairly easily. Me and Tobias sit down and talk. "Bea what are we going to do because I get nightmares about him" he doesn't have to say the name I know exactly who ,he, is Marcus Eaton the monster who beat the love of my life. " well you don't get them when I sneak in and sleep next to you so why don't we push our beds together." I reply then peck him on the lips as he entwined his hand with mine. The train is quiet except for a few whispers but as it gets louder we stand and walk to the door and what we see doesn't surprise me at all because this is dauntless after all. As we approach high buildings everyone jumps and lands safely, we join as we don't want to be factionless.

Everyone gathers at the edge of the roof where a man covered in tattoos and piercings stands on ledge and addresses everyone. " I'm Eric one of the leaders here in dauntless and we believe the bravery and courage it takes to stand up for someone, below me is the entrance to dauntless" "Is there water at the bottom or something." A snobby erudite interrupts,"-I guess you'll find out and as always transfers first." Everyone looks around expectantly whereas I just look to Tobias who nods and then I speak up " We will and if any of you damn candor comment I'll rip your throat out." one candor boy I recall his name being Peter shuts his mouth and cowers. Eric jumps down from the ledge and Tobias entwined his hand with mine as we climb on the ledge and when I look in his eyes for a split second before we jump all I see is fear but then as we fall all I see is black and then we hit it. A net. An olive skinned man comes and helps us out of the net and says," What were you pushed or something." " no" we reply at the same time. "what are your names then." we don't hesitate in answering " I'm Tris and he's stiff." " first jumpers Tris and stiff." at this the crowd that had gathered started cheering and yelling. Once everyone has jumped, the olive skinned man that helped us begins speaking." Dauntless borns follow Leia you don't need a tour." once they have left the man resumes talking." my name is Amar and I will be your instructor for the next 10 weeks, now if you will follow me."

Page break (I'm just going to skip the tour.)

As we get changed into more dauntless clothes, I catch Toby scowling at the other boys especially a candor called Al, I'll ask him about that later. When we enter the cafeteria for dinner we join a couple of candor, including Al and girl called Christina and a erudite who I think is called Will. On the table there is a piece of meat between two pieces of bread. " have you never seen a hamburger before." Christina asks, I'm about to answer but Toby beats me and says exactly what is on my mind. " We have seen one before but abnegation eat plain food as extravagance would be selfish." after he says it, I peck him on the check but him being the cheeky bugga he is it ends up as a peck on the lips. "are you two together." Al asks in a jealous tone, so I reply in a sarcastic one, " no I just felt like kissing this sexy beast, of course we are and have been for 3 years now." That seems to shut him up and everyone else at the table just laughs so Al moves over to another table.

Time skip.

Back in the dorm room me and toby push our beds together and I fall asleep wrapped in the arms of the man I love.


	3. First day of training and tattoos

**Hello my Ravens here is chapter 3.**

**I don't own Divergent it belongs to the magnificent Veronica Roth.**

Tris pov

We are so rudely awoken and told that we have 15 minutes to get ready and be in the pit. Me and Christina wear matching back skin tight trousers and tank tops and I must say we do look dauntless. We arrive in the pit after running with a few minutes to spare. Once everyone has arrived, Amar addresses us all." Training is split into 2 sections, 1st is physical push your body to breaking point, 2nd is mental again breaking point push your minds." We are then lead to a room almost an exact replica of the one me and toby used to train in. At one end there is a row of pale blue targets and then the rest of the room has fighting mats and punching bags strewn around it.

" now I'm going to show you how to shoot a gun."

"What... does... firing... a gun have to do with bravery." Peter manages through yawns.

Amar just flips the gun in his hand and holds it against peters forehead and cocks a bullet into the barrel." Well you are less likely to soil your trousers and call out for mummy if you can shot a gun."

I have to bite my lip to contain my laughter and when my eyes land on Tobias, he is trying to contain his laughter, so I send him a death glare and he stops.

Amar puts his gun back into its holster and shows us the proper shooting stance that me and Tobias both already know.

"Get a gun and start shooting, NOW." Everyone scrambles for a gun and then a target, by a stroke of luck I get the target between Tobias and Christina.  
>Shots are fired and barely any have hit the target. I haven't even shot yet cause I'm doing what I always do which is holding the gun without actually firing it.<br>" Hey Stiffie remember what a target is." Peter scoffs. I turn and push the trigger and hit dead centre " Hey Peter remember what a bullseye is you twat." That shut him up.

After that everyone just stares at me so I just give them the finger and turn back to shooting. After a few hours Amar calls lunch. As we are walking to the cafeteria Al announces that he wants a tattoo and we all agree, So we take a detour to the pit and find the tattoo parlour. When we enter and disperse to find one we like. A design of three flying birds catches my eye so I take it up to a dude called Bud whilst Tobias talks to Tori about having his whole back covered and as I was listening to their conversation, Bud had finished my tattoo and taken the points out of the amount that every initiate gets and then I wait for Tobias to reappear before going back to the training room. Where Amar tells us that we are working on the punching bags all afternoon. Me and Toby just practice what we already learnt and before we know it Amar tells us to stop and that training has finished for the day.

As me, Tobias, Christina, Will and Al are sitting at our table eating a dauntlessborn comes up and invites us to a game of truth or dare in their dorms tomorrow and none of us says no. Soon enough everyone is tired so we go back to the dorms and sleep.

A few hours later I am awoken by Christina shaking my shoulder." What's going on Chris." " Its stiff he's shouting about someone hurting you and no one can wake him up." "thanks Chris." I get out of bed and shake Tobias and then kiss him softly on the lips and he wakes up" shhh your okay and so am I." "god it was so real, Marcus he had a gun and was beating you up and I was tied to a chair and you kept asking me for help and I couldn't do anything to save you please please don't leave me ever." " I promise I wont because I love you too much okay." " I love you too now lets get some sleep." I cuddle up to his side as he wraps his arms around me like a cocoon as we drift off into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Short chappie sorry

**Hello my ravens sorry about not updating sooner.**

**Can't update on Mondays because I have badminton. anyways here is chapter four.**

Tris pov

When I awaken the next morning Christina is staring at me and its a bit creepy. "oh sorry didn't mean to creep you out." "that's okay so what do you want may I ask." I try and say nicely. " well I wondering why stiff had a nightmare." " He loves me too much and doing the guns yesterday made him a little jumpy." I lie. " that's a lie I'm candor so whats the real reason he had a nightmare." " fine but tell anyone stiff's dad use to beat him and lock him in a closet for hours." "OMG and of course I won't tell." "thank you , we better get to training." I rush to get dressed, then grab a muffin from the cafeteria. When Tobias spots me walking with Christina, he pulls me into a sweet and short kiss.

**Sorry its short but I had terrible writers block.**

**Please review with ideas **

**Imie**


	5. truth or dare

**Sorry for not updating sooner and in this chapter there will be a time skip because if you have read the book the you will know what happens in training.**

_Tris pov_

Over the past 6weeks **(yes I did that on purpose) **have been chaotic with training and it has just brought me and Toby together even more. We even became friends with a few dauntless borns called Zeke, Uriah, Marlene and a few others and they even invited us to a dauntless or candor game tonight, whatever it is.

(time skip to just before the game)

"Tris are you ready" Chrissy shouts from right infront of me. " yes and you didn't have to shout, I'm right here."

As we leave the dorm room and meet Tobias and Will their jaws drop.

" wow err... don't stop wearing that ok tris because you look hot." Tobias stutters.

"Come on we'll be late." Me and chris start walking and I can faintly hear the boys steps.

When we arrive we don't bother with knocking because the music is so loud.

"How about we start by introducing ourselves" Zeke says.

"Zeke"

"Uriah, Zeke's twin bro"

"Marlene"

"Lynn"

"Shauna, Lynn's twin"

"Tris"

"Stiff cause I haven't picked a name!"

"Christina"

"Will"

"Okay since That's over then lets start Stiff t or D"

" Dare" Toby replies warily. " okay then I dare you to tell us if and on who you have a crush on" Zeke says as if its the best thing someone could.

" Well technically its not a crush because she's already mine." " ohhh who is it" Tobias just pulls me onto his lap and pecks me sweetly on the lips.

" Okay my turn err Christina Truth or dare"

"truth" Chris replies bored. "how far have you and William gone". "" well I'm still a virgin but we have done the naughty."


	6. T or D continued

Tris pov

"Marlene truth or dare" Chris smirks devilishly. "Dare me candor" Marlene replies chirpily. " Okay I dare you to sing the call by Regina Spektor"

'It started out as a feeling

Which then grew into a hope

Which then turned into a quiet thought

Which then turned into a quiet word

And then that word grew louder and louder til it was a battle cry

I'll come back

when you call me

no need to say goodbye

Just because everything's changing

doesn't mean its never been this way before

All you can do is try and know who your friends are

as you head of to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light

you'll come back

when its over

no need to say goodbye

you'll come back

when its over

no need to say goodbye

Now we're back to the beginning

It's just a feeling and no-one knows yet

But just because they can't feel it too

Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger

'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back

when they call you

no need to say goodbye

You'll come back

when they call you

no need to say goodbye.' As she finishes everyone just stare with their mouths agape and then suddenly the room erupts into cheers and compliments.

"Tris t or d" Marlene asks me once the room has fallen quiet. " truth me" I reply cautiously. "Pansycake" Uriah coughs out. " Uriah shut up before I castrate you." Uriah cowers behind Zeke who just chuckles at his brothers cowardness. " Anyway, Tris what is the one thing you couldn't live without." "that's really hard but probably stiff because I love him too much and he knows and understands me the most" At this Tobias swivels me round so i'm facing him and places a passionate yet short kiss on my lips.

( time skip)

The game has been going on for a few hours and everyone apart from me and Tobias have fallen asleep.  
>"to be fair I couldn't live without you because I wouldn't be living only surviving" I lean forward place a chaste kiss on his lips, then place my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat and let the blackness of sleep overtake my body." I love you" I hear Tobias whisper into my ear, I would reply but I'm to far gone.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey My Ravens here is Chapter 7. Review or message me if you have any ideas for the story.**

(time skip to after final ranks.)

Tobias pov

Iniation just finished and I came in first with only four fears, so everyone apart from Bea calls me four. Me and the other transfers have become very good friends with the dauntless borns. Yesterday we were given our apartments and because me and Bea choose to live together, we got the biggest apartment with five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a kitchen-diner. Today we choose our jobs and I know that me and Bea are both going to pick transfer trainer and I will choose control room, I think Bea might choose tattoo artist, just because she is such a magnificent drawer.

Tris pov

I already love living with Toby and I can see us having a family and getting married because he is my jumped into the Chasm a couple of weeks ago after he and peter tried to rape me but Toby saved me and al tried to get me to forgive him and I didn't so he jumped but he wasn't going to make it any way because he was weak.

**Sorry its so short But I have terrible writers block and im thinking of doing the next chapter as christmas**

**Thanks for reading.**

**IMIE**


	8. One year later

**Sorry but this is a Authors note. most reviews have been good but one was very weird and had nothing to do with my writing or divergent, it was just about how the story doesn't include Obama or a Canadian and the reason for that is because A) its set in the future when Obama would be dead and B) Chicago is an experiment and Know nothing of anywhere else such as Canada.**

**Sorry about that rant but I just had to do it and I love that people comment but I do prefer creative criticism then comments that are nothing about my writing or what the story includes because If people would read the book then they would understand what the story is about and follow it.**

Tris Pov

(one year skip)

I wake up to cold sheets and the feeling of ecstasy because today is the day that me and Toby train the initiates. The year has been amazing, I finally got over my fear and Tobias proposed to me, So the wedding is in 3months. We decided not to tell the initiates that we are dating because it may look like I cant protect myself which for a fact I can because I beat peter up the other day just because he tried to rape me again. I am brought out of my reverie as Tobias returns from the shower with his jeans hanging from his hips and hair glistening from the water. "Babe you can go and shower now" He says in a deep husky voice. "thanks, ohh go and get breakfast please, a chocolate muffin" I mumble as I walk into the shower. After my shower I dress in black skinny jeans and a dark almost black skin-tight shirt that shows off my ravens. The front door slams open and in comes Tobias with a very angry face with his jaw locked." Wow what happened." I inquire. " Lauren tried to kiss me but I told that im happily engaged but she just shoved me to the ground and snogged me." "what that little bitch im gonna kill her the next time I see her."

(time skip to the net)

We can hear max giving the speech and telling them to jump. Meanwhile all I can do is stare daggers towards Lauren who just smirk and all I want to do is rearrange her ugly face.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh" A blue blur lands in the net. Someone helps her down and Tobias asks her name " Sophia" "Six announce it." " First jumper, Sophia" the crowd erupts in cheers. once all the transfers are down and the dauntlessborns have left. " my name is four and this is six we are_" " what happened to 123 then" I expect to hear Tobias speak but surprise myself when I am the one to step forward. "whats your name" "Emilia" she replies shyly." well Emilia if we wanted to put up with Candor smart mouths we would of joined that faction. Also the first Rule you will learn from us is to keep your mouth shut."


	9. Sluts and Guns

**Sorry My ravens about not updating in awhile but I had terrible writers block and school stuff but I am back now.**

**Uriah: Yeah so Imie doesn't own anything but her idea because she is a nose and gets better grades than some year 11s **

**Me: Hey at least I'm not a pansy cake like someone**

**Uriah: Hey don't you use my word against me_*slapped by Lynn***

**Me: Thanks Lynn he was getting on my nerves**

**Lynn: Anytime**

Tris pov

(time skip to guns)

Today I wake up with Tobias' strong arms wrapped around me. Suddenly he tightens his hold on me and starts to mumble that Marcus should stop and I need to run, "Tobias wake up its just a dream" that doesn't work so I turn over and kiss him softly on the lips and he opens his eyes but not before mumbling " Tris I love you and know that I would never hurt you" " I know baby and I love you so much it almost hurts". I get out of bed and dress in a pair of dark red skinny jeans, tight black long sleeved shirt with gold flame accents and combat boots. Tobias takes a shower whilst I put on minimal makeup. Since starting initiation all the boys have either been staring at my butt or my boobs and its quite annoying. Emilia and her gang of sluts keep trying to get Tobias to date them but he just flips them off and tells me that he would only ever date me.

Tobias comes out of the shower fully dressed and holding a towel to his hair to dry it. We walk to the cafeteria and sit with the gang, we just talk about mine and Tobias' wedding and the initiates until its time for training. As we enter the training room everyone apart from Emilia and her gang of sluts are here. 7 minutes later Emilia and her gang enter the room with faces that look like someone took a paintbrush and drew the colour wheel on them. " Your seven minutes late now do you have an excuse." Tobias growls with his four mask on. " Yeah we had to do our makeup so we look pretty enough." Me and Toby just laugh and then I say." Really just it just made you look even uglier." " shut up you whore." Hestia Replies. At this Tobias' face turns from laughter into hatred." Hey don't call my fiancé a whore if any one is the whore then its you four." He then walks up to me and places his arms round my waist and presses his lips to mine. In that kiss we express all our feelings without speaking and even though its short it hold all the passion. Once we break away from each other I go to the cupboard and get the guns then hand them out giving death stares to the group of sluts whilst Tobias demonstrates.

"Now start shooting" Tobias shouts before coming over and joining me.

After a couple of hours only a handful of initiates have hit the target and only a couple have hit the centre. " Hestia, Emilia, Tessa and Bella it really isn't that hard to hit the target." Tobias shouts making everyone stop." " Well why don't you leave that slut and come help us and then we can show you our true skill." " Or you could just not suck at shooting and leave me and my true love alone because she is naturally beautiful and better than you any day and if I or one of my friends hear you call her a slut or whore again then you will be factionless because A) We are good friends with the leader Max B) We are both Dauntless Prodigies and can have you kicked out before you mutter 'I didn't mean to'" The girls just storm up to us and try to punch me, the key word try. " Right that's it Four go get the dauntlessborns cause I want them to watch how we fight properly here." "Babe are you sure because we can just throw them out." Tobias whispers in my ear. "Four do you think i'm weak or something." " No of course not its just I don't want you to get hurt." " Babe i'll be fine its time to put these bitches in their place."


End file.
